


Phantom

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Moondust [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death of an OC, Explicit Language, Grieving, Hate Crime mentioned, History, Homophobia - mentioned, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned of the Supernatural books, Racism - mentioned, Sibling Relationship, Stiles Argent, Supernatural Elements, Trying to move on, cold stiles, death of a child, dying, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Two months since he left Beacon Hills behind, since he betrayed Derek, while on a Hunt, Stiles meets a guy named Alex.The guy barely acknowledged him, eyes hollow as they started down at the beer in his hand.“I’m not interested, fuck off.”“You looked like you could  use the company.”Stiles stared at the guy. “My name is Stiles.”The guy scoffed. “Stiles? Really?”He shrugged. “It works for me.”Blue eyes appraised him. There was a heavy pause, with the music and mingled voices filling it.Then, the guy broke eye contact, returning to picking at the beer bottle label.“Alex.”*The story behind Alex&How Derek finds out about Alex





	1. Take All The Chances You Can (It's Alright).

**Author's Note:**

> So this recently came to mind and I figured if there are some out there who wanted to know more about Alex, here he is.
> 
> Chapter 1 is Stiles and Alex meeting  
Chapter 2 will be Derek hearing about Alex for the firs time.

_Life was a burden. _

_It was given to people without choice, and left to their device, people take a course that often led them down a path filled with blood, agony and misery. _

_Stiles felt the weight of life and the duty that had been thrust upon him every second of every day. He woke up with a heavy chest, tense and confined as if pleading with him to not let oxygen in, to just give in and die. _

_He’d consider it for a split second and then he’d hear his sister, hear her snore, or groan and shuffle around their motel room and he’d curse himself for being weak. _

_Every morning, he woke up and that day, it was no different. _

_The sound of Derek’s voice echoed through his head as his body jerked, hauling him back to a bloody reality. He sat there, sheets pooling his waist as he panted for breath. _

_“Here.”_

_ Stiles barely turned, reaching out for the bottle of water Allison handed to him. He took a sip, feeling the room temperature liquid pour down his patched and aching throat. He then he’d been making a noise, saw it in the way his sister stared at him with concerned chocolate eyes._

_ Stiles ignored it, drowning the water in thirsty gulps before crunching up the bottle and tossing it in the waste bin between their beds. He ran a hand over his face, grimacing when he felt his clammy skin. _

_With a sigh, he forced himself up and casually headed for the bathroom, taking his toothbrush, fresh clothes, washing cloth and body wash. He and Allison shared the same minty fragrance body wash, so as he took a quick shower, he mentally added that to the list of things they’d need to stock up on. _

_When he re-entered the room in his jeans, socks and shirt, he found Allison, already dressed, seated by the small table by the window, laptop on and eyes frantically dancing across it. _

_“_ _New case?”_

_“I think so.” She said distractedly. “We got a mysterious death in Missouri. Male had a heart attack while on a morning jog.” _

_“And how is this us?”_

_ Allison looked at him. “Kid was 12.” _

_His chest tightened, a wince flickered across his features and he nodded. “Let’s hit the road.” _

_*_

_ They arrived at the coroner’s office, badged up and ready._

_ When they showed their badges to the front desk, the lady eyed them up and down with an inquisitive eyebrow. “You two seem awfully young to be in the FBI.” _

_Allison gave her a sweet smile. “We graduated the academy early.” _

_The lady hummed, eyes flickering back and forth for a beat. Stiles kept his composure and Allison remained as sweet and endearing as ever. When they were let through, she sugar-coated the lady with a “have a great day” and that probably sealed the deal. _

_“_ _So what can you tell us, Doctor?” Stiles asked, tone professional as he eyed the kid, pale and ghostly, as only the dead could be, laid on the steel table. _

_“Well, I can’t really explain this. By all appearances, this was a healthy child. No medical history that would suggest coronary problems, yet he died of a heart attack.” _

_Allison nodded solemnly. “Can you tell us what may have caused it?” _

_The doctor, who appeared as perplexed as almost everyone usually was when dealing this an unnatural death. “By my guess, I would say shock. He went into cardiac arrest, died in seconds.” _

_Stiles eyed the body, searching. Pausing, he squinted at the small burn mark etched in the inner wrist. “Hey, doc, what’s that?” _

_The doctor placed on his specs and leaned down to get a closer look. He hummed. “It appears to be a burn mark.” _

_“Ever seen something like that before?” _

_The doc lifted his head, frown deepening. “No.” _

_*_

_ The next day they found themselves at the wake. The atmosphere was heavy, sedated. Sniffs and sobs echoed through the quiet house. Allison and Stiles made their way through the house, nodding when people stopped to greet them. _

_He hated this part of the job. Where he had to infiltrate these people’s lives when they were at their most vulnerable. They’d never know what killed their son, and this death was ruled natural causes so the FBI’s presence would have gained unwanted attention, so they were left to play the concerned neighbors who barely knew the kid. _

_“I see the mom.” Allison whispered to him. Turning, she eyed him. “You good?” _

_He nodded. Stiles watched as Allison made her way over to the mom, with Stiles following behind her. The woman, Mary Evans, had just finished bidding someone goodbye, eyes puffy and bloodshot. _

_When Allison stepped forward, he saw the visible slump in the woman’s shoulder. _

_“_ _Hi.” She greeted, her voice hoarse from broken emotions._

_He moved around Allison, hands steady as he poured the woman a glass of water. _

_“Hi. My name is Allison, and this is my brother, Stiles.” Her voice softened. “We heard about what happened to Shawn and we just wanted to tell you how very sorry we are for your loss.” _

_When Mary’s eyes met his, he lifted the glass which she accepted with shaky hands. “Thank you.” She took a sip. “God, I can’t remember the last time I drank something.” _

_Allison nodded patiently. _

_“How do you know Shawn? Were you friends with his brother?” _

_Allison shook her head. “No, we recently moved into the neighborhood.” She gave the woman a grave smile. “We don’t mean to intrude.” _

_Mary sniffed, shaking her head. “No, it’s alright, dear. That’s very kind of you.” She looked around her. “Shawn would have loved all the people here. He loved gatherings, said it gave him the opportunity to meet new and interesting people.” A wet laugh escaped her. _

_Seeing that Allison had this under control, Stiles silently slipped away and headed out back, hopping to meet the brother to see if he could find out more. He stopped and talked with some of Shawn’s aunts or uncles: they were easy to identify._

_ The Evans appeared very family orientated, with photos’ lining up the wall so it was easy to pick out the relatives from the family friends. _

_He was just about to turn, head back in to find Allison when he heard a commotion a good distance away from everyone else. _

_“What the hell are you doing here?” A voice, harsh and gruff, hissed out lowly. _

_“He’s my brother, I have a right to be here.” Another voice, younger, shot back. _

_“You are not a part of this family.” _

_Stiles felt his chest tighten, body tensing as he caught sight of two men, one who he identified as Mr Evans and another man, blonder than his father and blue eyed. He was glaring venomously at the man before him. _

_“I am not here to start anything. I am here to pay my respects.” _

_Mr Evans took a menacing step forward. Stiles eyes dropped to his clenched fist and he found himself taking a step forward. _

_“Excuse me, Mr Evans.” _

_“What?!” The man spun around, face red and heated with angry. Stiles saw the hatred swimming within those dark eyes, saw the tension coursing through the man’s body._

_ “_ _Ms Evans was looking for you.” He said._

_The man stared at him, eyes narrowed for a beat before he spun around to face the younger man. “I want you off this property, now. You don’t belong here.” _

_The guy clenched his eyes, blue eyes steely as he stared at the man._

_ With a final sniff of disdain, Mr Evans turned and stalked away. Stiles felt his body tense up when a word, so hateful and disgusting was spat from Mr Evans mouth. _

_Stiles glared at him and the guy, who appeared to have heard it loud and clear barely contained his flinch. Stiles turned, eyes following after Evans as he vanished into the house. Once out of sight, Stiles turned, glare softening as he watched the guy turn, leaning back against the wall of the house before sliding down. _

_“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath, hands lifting to rake through messy blonde stands, sweeping it off his forehead. _

_Stiles took a step closer to him. “Your father is a dick.” _

_Blue eyes, swimming in tears lifted to look at him. “Your point?”_

_ Stiles shrugged. “It isn’t your fault.” _

_The guy blinked and a single tear ran down his cheek. With a sniff, he wiped it away hastily. He cleared his throat and Stiles watched on as the guy gathered himself, standing up. _

_“Thanks.” He said and then turned and walked away. _

_*_

_ “I found something.” _

_Stiles looked up from where he had been staring blankly at the book before him, mind fixed on the blonde. _

_“What?” _

_Allison spun the laptop around. “Unsolved death. Twenty years ago, a kid named Matthew Clay was found head in a ditch, body beaten up with a symbol carved into his chest. Look familiar?” _

_Stiles saw mark and instantly made the connection. “It’s the same mark burned into the kid’s wrist.” _

_Allison nodded. “Did some digging. The symbol has many meaning but one that springs up most is “blood traitor”.”_

_ S_ _tiles frowned. “Blood traitors.”_

_“Those who betrayed their family were hung upside down with the symbol carved into their chest until death. Most often, it would be heart failure.” _

_“Like the kid.” _

_“Exactly.” Allison turned to laptop back around. “The kid Matthew was hung in the same way. The killer was never found but some suspect it was a hate crime. African American living in a predominately white neighborhood.” _

_A sinking feeling filled him. “Figures.” _

_Allison looked up at him, arched brows furrowed together. “How so?” _

_“While you were inside with Mrs Evans. I had a run in with Mr Evans and what I think was the brother.” Stiles clenched his jaw in anger as he continued. “Evans made it clear the guy didn’t belong with the family _ _because of his sexuality. One word was flung around that confirmed that.” _

_“You’re serious?” _

_Stiles nodded._

_ Allison exhaled harshly. “Fucking hell. You’d think these people would just fucking die out already.” She shook her head. “What happened after?” _

_“Nothing. He left right after. At least we know what these cases have in common.” _

_Allison gave him a significant look. “Hate.” _

_*_

_ Unable to sit still, Stiles and Allison found themselves at a bar the next night. With Matthew having being cremated, they were came up empty on the search for any memorabilia the family may have left behind. And given the family went off the map shortly after Matthew’s death, they were at loss. _

_For now. _

_The music matched the energetic atmosphere of the bar. Allison inserted herself in a pool game, minutes after entering the bar, leaving Stiles to man the beers. He was through his first one when familiar blonde hair, windswept and messier than before caught his eyes. _

_He shifted to the side to get a better look and sure enough, it was him._

_ Taking his beer, he picked up Allison’s and headed over. The guy barely acknowledged him, eyes hollow as they started down at the beer in his hand. _

_“I’m not interested, fuck off.” _

_“You looked like you could use the company.” _

_Blue eyes snapped up, widening at the sight of Stiles. “You?” He sounded almost angry at the assessment. “Fuck, what? You stalking me or something?” _

_“Don’t flatter yourself.” Stiles shot back without thought. _

_The guy narrowed his eyes. “Then what the fuck do you want? I already cried in front of you, so if you’re hoping for another show, you ain’t getting one.” _

_Defensive, Stiles assessed. Placing the two bottles down, he took a seat before the guy at the small table._

_ “_ _I’m not here to bother you.”_

_“Splendid job, really.” _

_“Hey, you want me to leave, I’ll go.” Stiles said genuinely. “I just figured you could use an ear or something?” _

_“About what? How daddy hates me for liking dick? Or how my baby brother just died and I had to find out in the fucking papers? Or! Or better yet, how about that I probably won’t be able to see him until he is six feet under the fucking ground? That? You want talk about that?” _

_Stiles stared at the guy. “If you want to. My name is Stiles.” _

_The guy scoffed. “Stiles? Really?” _

_He shrugged. “It works for me.” _

_Blue eyes appraised him. There was a heavy pause, with the music and mingled voices filling it. Then, the guy broke eye contact, returning to picking at the beer bottle label. “Alex.” _

_Stiles nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking up. _

_A beat followed. Alex looked up and hesitantly returned the barely-there smile. _

_*_

_ They were two beers in when Allison showed up, coming to Stiles’ side to toss an arm over his neck. “Hey. Who’s this?” _

_Alex tensed up, dark brows furrowing together. _

_Stiles turned, handing Allison her beer. “Alex. Alex, this is my sister Allison.” _

_At the familial confirmation, Alex’s shoulder slumped and he gave Allison a small nod. “Hey.” _

_“Hey. My brother isn’t boring you, is he?” _

_Stiles knew Allison knew who he was. He literally saw the light bulb go off in her head, but she hid it well. _

_“Nah, he’s okay.” Alex’s eyes flickered to his. _

_“Give it time. Took us a month before I realized how annoying he was.” She playfully tugged his head closer, dropping hers on top of it. _

_Alex’s eyes danced between the two. “Twins?” _

_Stiles and Allison nodded. A glimmer of sadness flashed across his face and Stiles resisted the instinct to lean over to grab his hand. _

_Instead, he turned to Allison. “You win?” _

_“Almost.” She took a sip of her beer. “One more game then we can go.” _

_Stiles nodded. _

_She turned, gave Alex a dimpled grin before turning and heading back to the pool table. The guys all around her followed her advancing form with hungry eyes and Stiles gritted his teeth, glaring when some asshole had the nerve to make eye contact with him and smirk. _

_“Is – is your sister hustling them?” _

_Returning his attention back to Alex, Stiles nodded. “Big time.” _

_“Isn’t that, I don’t know, dangerous?” _

_Dangers, he mentally scoffed. _

_Outwardly, he smirked and said. “For them.” _

_*_

_ They left that night, with Stiles and Allison dropped Alex off at a bed and breakfast. _

_“Thanks for the ride.” Alex said, voice low and morose._

_ “No problem.” Allison gave him an understanding smile. _

_Blue eyes danced his way. The steely orbs glowed in the dark and Stiles felt a nervous knot form in his gut, souring instantly by guilt and shame. Neither said a word, but Alex smiled and Stiles nodded. _

_Driving off, he felt Allison’s eyes on him. _

_“__Don’t.” _ _Was all he said. _

_And, thankfully, she listened. _

_*_

_ That night, they snuck into the morgue. Dressed in black with flashlights as their guide, Allison and Stiles found the room where Shawn was being held. They were two second away from entering when footsteps bounced off the silent halls._

_ “What are you doing here?” _

_Spinning around, Stiles met familiar steel blue eyes. _

_“Alex?” _

_“What the fuck you are you doing here?” _

_Stiles saw his hand reaching into the pocket of his jacket. _

_“Alex, wait, wait, we can explain.” _

_“Then start, before I start dialing.” _

_Allison lifted her hands in surrender. “We don’t want any trouble. Okay, we’re FBI-“ _

_“Bullshit.” Alex cut her off, blue eyes cold. “I know cops. You ain’t cops. Lie again and it’s over.” _

_“We –“ _

_Except Stiles never got to finish his sentence because the ajar door leading to Shawn’s holding room slammed shut. An icy chill rang down his spine and misty air left Alex’s mouth. Simultaneously, Stiles and Allison spun around, back up toward Alex, the iron rods they had brought with clutched in their hands. _

_“Stiles?” Alex asked, the threatening tone gone. _

_Allison rotated round, iron rod raised. It wouldn’t do anything, but it would deter Matthew’s spirit for a short while. They aren’t expected the ghost to make an appearing but they had come prepared in case Shawn’s did._

_ “Alex back up, head to the front door.” _

_“Why?” _

_“Just do it!” _

_“Stiles!” _

_A hand gripped his shirt, but the grasp wasn’t strong enough. He spun around in time to see Alex being flung across the hall, body colliding with the wall. He grunted loudly, dropping to the floor. _

_Stiles made a move to head over to him, when something flickered in front of him. A form, dressed in a jeans and a hoodie, maybe 6 feet tall, was slowly advancing on Alex who gasped suddenly, mouth agape as he attempted to inhale in vain. _

_“Stiles.” An iron was flung in the direction of the ghost, Stile took off, heading for Alex. _

_He reached him in time, gripping the outstretched hand desperate for an anchor. He felt a shift in the air, years of training kicking in as he twisted, hand dropping Alex’s as he swung, just as Allison rolled in, grabbing her iron rod off the floor, swinging it too. _

_Their rods missed each other by an inch but it did the job. They wasted no time, each taking Alex’s arms, lifting him up. Together, the trio stumbled down the hallway, running and shuffling as Alex gasped for air. _

_They burst out the morgue, the doors swinging. Allison took Alex’s weight and Stiles ran to the Camaro, knowing they tripped something in there with all that commotion. He sped the small distance to Allison and Alex, waiting until they were in their seats before peeling off. _

_“Fuck.”_

_ “_ _Stiles, that wasn’t Matthew.”_

_“Yeah, no shit!” He snapped, looking into the review mirror, to see Alex grunted in pain. “Alex, you okay?” _

_“_ _No, I am not fucking okay! I just saw something appear before my eyes and then vanish again.” He glared at Stiles. “Who the fuck are you people?” _

_“We—“ _

_“And if you say cops, I am gonna jump of this car.”_

_ Allison turned to him. “You’ll die on impact.” _

_Stiles shot his sister an incredulous look to which she shrugged. Rolling his eyes, he met steel blue orbs in the review mirror. “We’ll tell you everything. But first we gotta get to a safe place.” _

_Alex looked seconds away from refuting that idea but something in Stiles’ eyes made him pause. He inhaled shakily, groaning at the action. “Okay, fine.” _

_*_

_ “You hunt monsters?” _

_“Supernatural creatures.” Allison corrected for the third time. _

_They sat there on Stiles’ bed, facing a newly bandaged Alex who was seated on Allison’s bed. There was bruise blossoming on his cheekbone, but his breathing appeared less pained. One pop of aspirin and those bruised ribs would be nothing but a fleeting sensation. _

_“But you hunt them? Like, those books?” _

_“Books?” _

_“Yeah, you know those books about those two brothers who hunter the supernatural and travel across the world.” _

_Allison and Stiles shared a look. Biting back their smirk, they turned to Alex and nodded seriously. “Yeah, exactly like that.” _

_Narrowing his eyes, Alex looked between the two. “And you do this? Why?” _

_“It’s the family business.” He quoted humorously. _

_“Fuck.” Alex dropped his head, fingers sinking into blonde strands. “Does that mean-“ Blue eyes lifted. “Does that mean Shawn didn’t die of natural causes?” _

_They didn’t answer him. They didn’t need to. _

_Pain tightened his angular features. “Fuck!” Alex hissed out, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. _

_“We know what killed him. We now know who.” Allison offered the information as a token of comfort. _

_Blinking, Alex took in a deep breath. His expression hardened, his jaw flexing. “I want to help.” _

_“Alex…” Allison said his name, shaking her head but Alex cut her off. _

_“That wasn’t me asking. I am going to help you. That thing killed my baby brother. I am not sitting this one out.” _

_Brown eyes drifted to each other. Stiles blinked and Allison sighed in resignation. _

_“Fine.”_

_ *_

_ “I think I found out who that guy was.” _

_T_ _hey stood up and flanked Alex. Together, Allison and Stiles leaned in, towering over Alex to get a good look at the screen. _

_“I might be wrong, but I swear that this is the guy. You guys get a good look at him?” He asked, turning his head to look to Allison for confirmation but when she remained silent he turned to Stiles. _

_Stiles looked away for a second to agree with Alex when he felt something brush against the tip of his nose. Steel blue eyes widened and Stiles leaned away, clearing his throat as he returned his attention back to the screen. He shifted, giving Alex some space. _

_“He looks like the guy. Ally?” _

_“I didn’t get a good look, but yeah.” She tilted her head to the side, pausing and then nodded. “Who is he?” _

_“His Matthew’s older brother.” Alex’s grave voice answered. Stiles’ heart pricked at the sound, his hand twitched to reach out, offer some form of comfort but he held himself back. “It says he hung himself a month after Matthew’s death.” _

_“Police investigation?” Stiles asked. _

_“Haven’t gotten that far yet.” _

_Allison sighed, stepping away from Alex and Stiles, eyes flickering to and fro, following an invisible train of thought. Alex turned in his seat to face her, and Stiles crossed his arms, patiently waiting. _

_“So… Matthew was killed as a result of a hate crime. It’s a safe bet that it was racially motivated, right?” Stiles nodded, while Allison continued. “His brother died a month later.” _

_“You thinking the brother is getting revenge on blood traitors?” _

_“What?” Alex turned, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. “What blood traitors?” _

_Stiles looked to Allison. Chocolate eyes gave him a silent affirmation. Returning his attention to the blonde, Stiles answered. “You brother had a burn mark on his arm. We linked to it a Celtic symbol of blood traitors.” _

_“Shawn wasn’t a blood traitor!” Alex jumped up from his seat. “He didn’t do anything wrong.” _

_“Did he try and get in touch with you after your father kicked you out?” Stiles asked him, his voice hardening into something almost emotionless. _

_Alex jerked back as if visibly struck by his words. “What the fuck does that have to do with this?” _

_“Alex…” Allison sighed, softly and placating. _

_But Alex ignored her, his steel eyes now storming with anger. “What, you think Shawn died because of me-“ _

_“Of course not.” Stiles cut him off. “We are trying to find out what these deaths have in common and so far, its hate. Matthew died from a hate crime. His brother, who is now killing others, died as a result of that hate. Shawn died and his brother happened to have been kicked out of the family because of hate.” He sounded condescending, he knew that but he needed Alex to understand. _

_“Fuck you!” Alex snapped, spinning around to snatch his discarded jacket off the chair. _

_“Alex, stop.” Allison blocked his path. Alex huffed, glaring at her but make no move to push her out of the way. “We aren’t saying anything, okay?” She lifted her hands in surrender, effectively cutting Alex off, before continuing. “We are just trying to find a commonality. Spirits, vengeful spirits don’t think in black and white. They don’t reason. We aren’t saying Shawn betrayed you, but Matthew’s brother’s spirit, thinks he did.” _

_Shaking his head, Alex moved past Allison, careful not to touch her. The motel door was ripped open and slammed shut. The violent thump echoed through the silent room. _

_Allison turned, glaring at Stiles. “Really?” _

_“What?” _

_“You were being a dick.” _

_“Oh, please—“ _

_“_ _Yes, you were. And you have been a dick since Beacon Hills. You think I don’t see that? We can’t afford to fuck up cases, and you seemed to be under the impression that you can be as cold and malicious and unsympathetic as you see fit!”_

_“I was telling the truth.” _

_“_ _No, you were being cruel.” Allison snapped back, disappointment clear in her eyes._

_Something cold and twisted knotted itself within Stiles’ gut. He felt revolution course through him. _

** _I hope your family rot’s in hell. _ **

_Swallowing thickly, Stiles walked over to his leather jacket, slipping it on. He moved to snatch his keys off the bedside table._

_ “Where are you going?” _

_Reaching for the door knob, he turned, looking over his shoulder. “I’m gonna go not be a dick.” _

_Without waiting for a response, he exited the motel room, setting off to find Alex. And he didn’t have to look long, because, parked on the bench neared to the Camaro a head of blond hair waited for him, the dusty honey strands glowing in the dark. _

_He took careful, measured steps until he reached the bench. _

_“What do you want?” Came a thick voice. _

_Sighing, Stiles gently lowered himself down onto the bench, keeping a reasonable distance between them._

_ “_ _I came to apologize.” _

_“Oh yeah?” Blue eyes lifted. “For what?” _

_A humor scoff passed his lifts. Nodding and conceding, Stiles replied. “For being a dick. For being callous. For stating things I had no business to.” _

_“And?” _

_His lips twitched, and he pressed themselves together to suppress the smirk from forming. Inhaling, he turned, meeting those steel blue orbs confidently. “And I’m sorry for treating you like shit. You’re new to this, and I should have taken that into considering.” _

_The steel orbs softened and the angry mask simmered into a pained on. “Well done. A for effort. B-minus for execution.” Alex commented, his tone lighter. _

_A laugh escaped him before he could stop himself. “Yeah, I’m working on it.” He muttered under his breath. _

_Sighing, Alex lifted his hunched over body, leaning back onto the bench. “Fuck, this night has been insane.” _

_“It usually is for first timers.” _

_Looking over, Alex asked. “When was your first time?” _

_“I don’t know. I think I was 6, maybe 7. Our father took us on a hunt, some rogue pack that was turning prostitutes.” _

_Horror filled Alex expression. “Jesus Christ, you were just a kid.” _

_“Hunters are never kids.” Stiles quoted. _

_“And… you’ve been hunting ever since?” _

_“Basically.” _

_Exhaling loudly, Alex rolled his still wide eyes in bafflement. “Christ, that’s insane. No wonder this doesn’t affect you, you’ve been conditioned to deal with the worst of the worst.” _

_He bit back his words. He wanted to contradict Alex, wanted to tell him that everything still affected him, he’d just been conditioned to compartmentalize. He knew he’d grown cold since… them, but mistakes were made back then. He’s been trusting and less calculated… _

_“Shawn wasn’t a blood traitor.” _

_Stiles looked at Alex. “I never said he was.” _

_“_ _No, you don’t get it, he…” Alex looked at him. “He called me, every day. He tried to get in touch with me but I never picked up. I turned my back on him, not the other way around.”_

_Stiles frowned, thinking. “You never picked up?” _

_Alex shook his head. “If Hank found out Shawn was talking to me, he would have been kicked out too.” A heart breaking expression washed over Alex’s angular features. “He wouldn’t have been able to handle it.” _

_“But you could?” He asked without thought. _

_Seemingly unbothered by the invasion, Alex shrugged. “I’ve been dealing with Hank for years. I knew I could live without him, but Shawn loved him… you know?” _

_Yeah… _

_Stiles remained silent. _

_Alex paused, eyes fixed on Stiles. He opened him mouth just as his phone rang. _

_“Excuse me.” He stood up, reaching into his pocket to pull it out. His screen illuminated the frown on his face as he stared down at the contact. A moment passed and he answered. “Hell—Mom? What are – What you mean Hank—Are you sure? Mom! Mom! What do you mean Hank is in the hospital, what happened?” _

_Stiles was on his feet just as Alex turned to him. Together they moved, Alex sliding into the passenger side and Stiles in the driver side._

_ They peeled out of the parking area, tires screeching as they made a sharp turn. _

_*_

_ “I’m so sorry, Alex.” _

_Alex nodded. “We need to find this thing, and kill it.” _

_Allison looked to Stiles, a glimmering of something glowing in her eyes. _

_Looking away, she nodded to Alex. “Let’s go digging.” _

_*_

_ They found nothing. _

_Alex became more determined. _

_Three days went by. He left around the third day, promising to return. _

_Once he was gone, leaving Stiles and Allison alone for the first time in a while, Stiles found the silence to be daunting. He knew his sister had been waiting for a moment of his time, knew she had something to say and disappointment him, she did not. _

_“He likes you.” _

_He ignored her. _

_Until… _

_“And you like him.” _

_Stiles glared at her. “Don’t…” _

_“Why not? You’ve never turned down a guy before.” _

_“He’s grieving, Allison. He just lost his brother and his father.” _

_Allison narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure that’s the reason?” _

_“What else would there be?” _

_He wished he hadn’t asked the second the question left his mouth. _

_Because just then, Allison said. “Beacon Hills. And whatever you left behind there.” _

_He clenched his jaw. Green eyes came to mind, colored grey and screaming betrayal and hatred. He picked up his headphones, put on his music and let it the sound blast through his ears, drowning out the world around him, but not the war within him. _

_*_

_ “They donated his cross to the local church.” Alex exclaimed as he came bursting through the door. He looked jittery, like Stiles when he’d had too much red bulls and coffee – together._

_ “What?” _

_But Alex barreled on. “I asked around. Their neighbor, who still lives there said that when the Clay’s moved, they donated Jason’s things to the church. Most importantly his crucifix necklace, but apparently, the church is going to be closed down because the Pastor is relocating or something, I don’t know, I didn’t get there, but you said that something must have set Jason’s ghost off right, could that be it? Could—?” _

_His rant cut off when Stiles laid a gentle hand on his arm. Alex looked at him with wide blue eyes, excitement having vanquished away the pain and sorrow which had darkened them since Stiles had known him. _

_“Shit, sorry. I had a lot of coffee, bad, bad. But I needed it.” He turned to look at them. “Was I right, though?” _

_“Could be, best thing to do is check it out.” Allison closed her laptop. _

_*_

_ “So, do I get a gun?” _

_“Can you shoot?” Stiles asked, cocking his saw-off. _

_“Sure.” _

_Allison and Stiles paused, looking up with matching disbelieving eyes. “Really?” They asked. _

_“_ _What? Just ‘cause I’m an art student, I can’t know how to shoot?” He shot them both exaggerated disdainful look. “Is it ‘cause I’m gay?”_

_Stiles snorted and Allison laughed. _

_“_ _Being gay has nothing to do with it.” Stiles commented._

_“Yeah, otherwise Stiles would not be feeling up his shotgun inches away from us.” _

_Alex paused, looking over at Stiles. “You’re gay?” _

_Stiles smirked at him, while mentally thinking about shooting Allison in the fucking foot for opening that can of worms. “Wasn’t it obvious?” _

_Not one to back down, Alex gave him a casual shrug. “You look like a guy who flirts just for the heck of it.” _

_“He does.” Allison added in. _

_Stiles rolled his eyes, ignoring both Alex and Allison. He moved to load up his ammo in the duffel bag. _

_“So… gun, yay or nay?” _

_*_

_ “And this works?” _

_Stiles nodded, strapping in his knife before loading up his pockets with salt bullets. “Iron repels them, they don’t kill them.” _

_“Yeah, I know. I’m just making sure.” _

_Allison was outside, packing their car up while Stiles tidied up the room. It was routine._

_ “So…” He heard Alex sounded out and Stiles turned to look over his shoulder, eyebrows raised in question. _

_“After this… you guys gonna leave?” _

_Swallowing, Stiles nodded. “We usually do.” _

_Alex nodded back. “Do you ever, I don’t know, come back to town? Like to visit the people you save?” _

_He snorted. “No one wants to be reminded of the worst days of their lives, Alex. And Allison and I are usually almost always associated with those days.” He turned to look away, piling up the papers spewed out across the bed. _

_“Not always.” He heard behind him. “I mean, you guys are helping me and I would… I would hate to never see you guys, again.” _

_He paused, the papers crunching under his grip. His heart, which had been slowly increasing in pace was now thundering against his chest, the sound echoing through his ears. He wanted to ignore what Alex had just said, because he knew the implication. _

_But, Alex continued. “What I mean is you guys are literally changing my life as we speak. I’d hate to think I’d never see you guys again. I can never tell my mom what we did, but I’d like to talk to someone who gets it. You know?” _

_Inhaling, Stiles steeled himself before turning back, dropping the papers on the bed as he focused on Alex, and only Alex. “We can’t see you again, Alex.” _

_“Say’s who?” Was the stubborn reply. _

_“It’s just better that way.” _

_Eyebrows lifted in defiance. “For who?” _

_“Everyone, Alex.” Stiles almost exhaled the words. “I keep in touch with you, someone is gonna find out. Then they are gonna come after you for some sick fucked up reason. You are gonna die, there is no question about that if we kept in touch.” He stated clearly and coldly. _

_Alex’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly._

_ Stiles turned his back to Alex, forcing his mind to center itself. A part of him, a selfish part, wanted to act on whatever the fuck was happening between them, whatever had developed under the surface of their limited interaction._

_ He felt Alex step closer to him, saw him step up to his side from the corner of his eyes. Alex helped gather some of the papers, newspaper clippings and printed out information from the local library. _

_Silence washed over them for a moment and Stiles welcomed it. In a few hours, when it was dark enough, they would find that chain, salt and burn it and then, come tomorrow, he and Allison would be on the road, leaving this place and all that it holds, behind in the review mirror. _

_“This isn’t one sided, right?” Alex’s gentle question broke the silence._

_ Stiles swallowed before shaking his head. _

_“But nothing can come of it?” _

_He didn’t answer. _

_Alex sighed. A hand touched his shoulder and Stiles willingly turned to face the blonde, his expression collected and masking the hurricane of emotions raging on within him. _

_He expected resignation, he expected annoyance really, but when he met those steel blue eyes, he saw… understanding._

_ “I could die tomorrow. I could die years later from some freak accident, but… I have no regrets.” He seemed to be choosing his words. Stepping closer, Alex inhaled before saying. “If you live life with regrets, you are never gonna enjoy the moments that altered your life for the better.” _

_Steel blue orbs locked with his. A breath caressed his lips and before Stiles could second guess his actions, he leaned in. He felt his body jolt from the gentle touch, his hand moving to cup Alex’s jaw when he returned the kiss as slowly and gentle as Stiles had initiated it. _

_It didn’t last long. Two kisses and Stiles drew away, thumb moving over Alex’s cheek. _

_Green eyes and a deep voice echoed through his ears: **Was any of it true? **_

_Stiles stepped back, hand dropping. Alex frowned at him, confusion and concern wiping away the sweet look on his face. He opened his mouth and the door opened as Allison stepped in. _

_“You guys ready?” _

_Stiles nodded, moving to shove the papers in the file. Alex took it and did the same with his pile. _

_“Let’s go, then.” _

_*_

_ It started out eerily quiet. _

_Alex picked the lock, Stiles and Allison split up with Alex tagging along with his sister in search of the chain. It was large and distinct and had the quote: your light is a lamp to my feet and a light to my path, engraved on the back. _

_Everything was fine until the door leading in and the window shutters which were illuminating the church in moonlight slammed shut and the candle lights flickered on. _

_He took off just as he heard Allison calling his name. _

_When he found her, she had the silver chain griped in her hand. Alex spun around and swung just as Jason appeared. _

_“You’re getting good at this.” Allison commented, panting as they raced to the small fire place in the pastor’s office. _

_“Maybe I should become a hunter.” Alex joked, moving to pull out the lighter fluid, salt and the matches. _

_Stiles took the supplies, dossing the remaining wood. He took the necklace and tossed it in and covered in in salt, dosing that too for good measure before lighting a match. He took a step back just as Allison called his name. _

_“Stiles!” _

_He spun around and a forced knocked him against the wall, his back colliding with pictures, glass raining down on him as he fell. _

_Allison shot, missing. A second later she was tossed across the small room. He grunted as he tried to stand up, hand clutching matches. He scrambled to the fire escape when he heard a choking sound. _

_Metallic clanking snapped his head to look behind him. Stiles’ eyes widened as he saw Alex crumble to his knees, hands free of the rod, now wrapped around his throat. _

_Instinctively, he lit the match. Allison shot a round and he heard Alex gasp for breath, exhaling and inhaling loudly as he coughed. _

_“Oh shit.” He forced out, coughing. “Thanks.” _

_The necklace came alight and Stiles sighed, turning to look at Alex. “You okay?” _

_Red faced, Alex nodded. “Yeah. Just-” He coughed. “Promise to call if you ever wanna explore this thing because I think I at least earned that.” He joked. _

_Stiles laughed, taken aback by the sheer confidence behind the statement._

_ Allison looked between them, pain pinching her expression. “Explore-"_

_Smirking, Alex said. “We kiss—“ He stopped and his exhilarated expression dropped._

_ “Alex.” Stiles dashed over, arms reaching in time to catch Alex as he fell back. Hands clawed at his chest and shirt. “Alex, Alex, it’s okay- Allison!” _

_She turned to the necklace. “It’s still melting.” _

_“Well do something!” Nails sunk into his cheek and Stiles turned his frantic attention back to Alex whose blue bulging eyes were screaming for help. _

_“It’s okay, it okay. Just hang in there, just hang in. It will be okay – ALLISON!” _

_Silenced greeted him. Nothing answered but Alex’s desperate gasps. “Sti- Sti-Stil…” _

_He cupped Alex’s face, forcing the blond to focus on him. “It’s okay. Just hang in there, just hang in there.” _

_Something flickered in front of him. Dark eyes, malicious, stared down at Alex. A sinister grin formed on Jason’s face before his spirit burst in flames right before them. Jason’s supernatural scream rang through the room, following him until it became nothing but an echo. _

_Relief stuck him like a punch to the gut, and Stiles, with a grin on his face, turned to Alex. “Alex, we— Alex?” _

_Blue eyes, wide but cold stared back at him. _

_“Alex?” _

_He moved Alex, hands working at their own accord to tilt his head back. He bend down, breathed air into his lungs and started chest compression's. _

_“Come on, Alex.” _

_Allison dropped down next to him. She took over the chest compression's. Stiles breathes air into his mouth. _

_They repeated the routine. _

_“Again!” Stiles ordered when Allison’s eyes met his. _

_He moved, breathing in, urging Alex to wake the fuck up. _

_“Stiles-“ _

_“Again!” _

_“Alex? Alex? C’mon.” _

_“Again!” _

_“_ _Stiles-“_

_“Do it!” _

_“Alex, come on. Come back.” He breathed into his mouth. _

_“Stiles, stop.” Allison moved, cupping his face, stopping him just as he moved to breath into Alex. “He’s gone. Stiles, his gone.” _

_Stiles squeezed his eyes shut at the words, head bowing. When he opened them, he looked down at lifeless blue eyes, pleading for that glimmer of joy and sorrow to return, for that smirk and that fucking stubborn tone to burst forth. _

_A head pressed against his. Fingers thread through his hair. _

_Pain explored through his lips as he bit down on them, forcing the sob to remain silent. _

_“I’m sorry, Stiles…” _

_*_

_ “You want to go inside?” _

_He looked at the house, at all the people gathering for Hank and Alex’s wake. He saw Mary Evans sob into a woman’s arms and forced himself to turn away, looking ahead._

_ “Let’s go.”_


	2. A Fault is A Fault

His wolf reacted to the change before he himself noticed. His nostril flared, scenting the air. His eyes snapped open at the sour scent of agony and pain that wafted of the body beside him. He sat up, heart racing at the salt scent of sweat had his wolf bristling.

Derek felt that familiar sense of helplessness sink into him when Stiles groaned in pain, face pinched by the nightmare plagued his mind. His fists, white-knuckled, gripped their bed sheets, bare chest slick with sweat heaving as he panted. Derek wanted to reach out to him, wanted to pull out of whatever hell his mind had concocted.

He wanted to touch him, but Stiles had warned him to do it after Derek had made that mistake once, only to get a knife to the neck for the effort. He begged Derek not to touch him, to let him ride it out because he will come out of it, _eventually_.

Stiles groaned, and tears escaped from behind the prison of his eyelids. He opened his mouth, lips moving to say, “W… wake up… Alex… open… eyes… Alex.”

Derek clenched his jaw, chest tightened as he heard the name. He knew about Alex, he knew the name because it was a name Stiles spoke often in his sleep.

His wolf tensed up the longer Stiles remained trapped in his nightmare. His nails pinched and he forced his claws to remain sheathed.

It was like a rubber band that snapped. Stiles’ eyes flashed open, his body lurched up, knees lifting to press against his chest.

“Easy, easy.” Derek spoke instantly, breaking the silence, giving Stiles something to focus on, other than the horror his mind had just force him to relive.

Stiles ducked his head, forehead pressing against a bended knee, fingers sinking into sweat soaked hair. Derek shifted closer, moving steadily toward Stiles, hand reaching to press his palm against his wet back. Stiles sighed at the touch and Derek took that as confirmation to proceed.

Like always, he move closer, hands moving until his one arm was slung across Stiles’ shoulder, hand gentle pressing against his chest, the other moving to wrap around his waist, pulling him back. Derek took his weight, head ducking to press his lips against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Breathe.” He pressed his hand to Stiles’ thundering heart.

Sighing, Stiles leaned into him. “Sorry, I didn’t-“

“It’s okay. Just, focus on now.”

He felt Stiles nod. Moments passed, with Stiles’ breathing evening out into a calmer pace. He held onto him, waiting until Stiles nodded against him, silently telling him he was okay.

“Get you anything to drink?” Derek asked.

“Coffee.”

Derek nodded, pressing a kiss to the space between his shoulder and neck. “I’ll be downstairs.”

He pulled away slowly, mindful, waiting for any sign that Stiles didn’t want to be alone. He would never outwardly state it, but Derek had known him long enough, had been around him long enough to know the signs.

Derek plucked up his boxers, slipped it on and padded out their bedroom. He made his way to the kitchen and got the pot started, pulling out Stiles’ mug and his, knowing neither of them were going back to sleep tonight.

Upstairs, he heard his bedroom door open. Moments later, the bathroom door open and then the shower turned on. By the time the pot was ready, Stiles was coming down the stairs, freshly showered with his hair curling as it air dried.

Silently, he made his way to the counter, sitting down while Derek poured them both a cup.

“How bad was it?” Stiles asked, his voice deeper and rougher than usual.

“It wasn’t so bad.” Derek answered vaguely. He knew Stiles worried what he might have done, what might have said in his sleep.

That night with the knife had shaken him to the core. He had to leave the next day for a hunt, so it had taken some time before they could actually deal the aftermath but Derek knew, deep down, they haven’t truly dealt with it yet.

He took a sip of his coffee before saying. “You were dreaming about Alex, again.”

Stiles tensed up, bare shoulders almost bulging from the tension. Amber eyes flickered up. Derek placed this cup down, slid in to the bar stool on the other side of the counter. He moved slowly, cautiously until the tips of his fingers touched Stiles’ hands. The brunet opened his palms and Derek curled his fingers in, holding into him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Stiles looked down at their hands, thumbs stroking Derek’s skin. “Talking about it won’t change anything.”

“It rarely does.” Derek agree. “But it does help.”

Amber eyes met his and Derek expressed his understanding and support through a gentle smile. Seconds ticked by, with Stiles letting go of one hand to grab his cup, taking a big gulp. Patiently, Derek waited.

The lingering effected of the nightmare was clear in Stiles’ haunted eyes.

Then.

“Alex was someone I met while on a hunt. Almost two months after I found out the truth about my mother’s death.”

Derek stroked his hand. Stiles returned the gesture with a grateful squeeze.

“I met him on his baby brother’s wake. His dad was being a piece of shit, telling him he wasn’t welcomed and I kinda stepped in, told him some story about his wife looking for him. He left and Alex kinda… he looked ready to break down, you know, but he gathered himself. Thanked me and then left.”

Stiles’ eyes were getting misty, the memories of that day and the days that followed clear on his face.

“I saw him again at a bar Allison and I were at. He looked a wreck so I went over there, and at first he was like ‘not interested’ without looking up and then when he saw it was me, he asked if I was stalking him.” A wet smile formed on Stiles’ lips. “Alex was stubborn, and I think I told him not to flatter himself, so he snapped back and said if I was looking for a show I wasn’t gonna get one. After I made it clear I was just there to see if he needed company, we got to talking. Not much, but it was enough. Allison met him and they it off. You could tell. We drove him back to his place that night, some bed and breakfast.”

Stiles paused. And then he said, “We knew it was a ghost we were after, and that Alex’s brother was the first victim.”

He seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts, sort out the jumbled up memories. Derek waited, silent and patient.

“So we went to the morgue to check out his body, see if we missed anything and there he was again. He, I never asked why he was there that night… I,” Stiles swallowed thickly and Derek squeezed his hands. Clearing his throat, Stiles continued. “We were going back and forth and then, the ghost appeared and just like that Alex was sucked into our world.

“He took it well, I think it might have something to do with him reading about Sam and Dean but… He wanted to help, figure out how to stop this ghost. We figured out the Ghost’s victims were blood traitors, family who turned against their blood. We found out the ghost had lost a brother, Matthew, and the town was closing down the church or something were Jason’s, the spirit’s, parents had left his crucifix. Alex figured that out.”

Stiles stopped, swallowed.

“We can stop—“

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “You should know.” He took in a deep breath, clearing his throat, once again. “We were about to leave and Alex started hinting how he wanted to m- _us_, again. I told him, right off the bat that it would be a death sentence if he was associated with us. He didn’t listen, told me that he didn’t regret meeting me, and that he could die anytime but he would still be grateful that he’d met me and Allison. He said, if we regret our choices, then we would never enjoy the moments those choices led to.” Amber eyes flickered up, hesitant and cautious. When he was met with no resistance, Stiles went on. “We left for the hunt, went to the church where the chain was. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn but, the fire wasn’t working quickly enough. The spirit had him and, I don’t know, it happened so fast. One moment I was telling him to breathe, to hold on, and I look away for a second and when I turned back he was gone.”

Tears pooled in his eyes, but Stiles blinked them away.

“One moment he was in my arms, alive and the next he wasn’t.”

Derek licked his lips, unsure of what to say. He could tell Stiles had omitted some details, could see it in his eyes, the way he chose his words, recalling a memory and locking it away in the depths of his broken heart.

“He meant something to you, did he?” A small, understanding smile fixed itself on Derek’s face.

Stiles hesitated before nodding. “Yeah. He was the one guy who made me feel, for just a second. I was still messed up about my mom and you that I hadn’t been the same person and Alex, he reminded me who I was.”

Derek nodded.

“He’s dead because of me.”

“No, he isn’t, Stiles.”

Amber eyes hardened. “I couldn’t save him.”

“We don’t regret the past.” Derek found himself saying. A distant memory came forth, a connection to a past life he didn’t know about. “Regret changes nothing, except make the present a darker place than it already is.”

“You quoting me to me, now?” Stiles retorted with stilted humor.

“Best advice you ever gave me.” Derek smiled, squeezing Stiles’ hand, drawing it closer to him.

A broken smile spread across Stiles thin lips but the sadness in his eyes remained ever present. Derek couldn’t take that pain away, he couldn’t magically fix it with words of wisdom. So, instead, he held onto Stiles’ hands, stroking his skin, allowing Stiles’ hand to ease away to take his cup and gulp down his coffee before returning when he’d had enough.

“You want to watch something?” Derek asked after a while, breaking the heavy, remorse silence.

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. “Can we go train instead?”

“Sure.”

They finished off their now cold coffee, headed upstairs to change into more appropriate wear. Derek was used to this, used to Stiles needed something other than words and his presence to burn away the memories and the pain, however momentarily.

It was Erica and Malia who had suggested they train: That way Derek can train Stiles on how to deal with werewolves in hand to hand, and Stiles could better deal with his emotions.

_ “I need this. Every time I wallow in pain, I can hear Gerard telling me to get up and stop being a waste of space.” Stiles had snapped at him when one of their training sessions had got rougher than usual. _

He knew Stiles’ limits, knew when to pull the plug and that was partly due to the trust they’d build through their training.

Reaching for the front door, Derek stopped when a hand curled around his elbow. He turned, eyebrows raised. A body pressed against his, soft and comforting and he gladly leaned in, meeting Stiles half way.

“Thank you.” Stiles muttered against his lips, moving in for two pecks.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing:
> 
> 1\. ME + T- I'm Not Here  
2\. One More Light- Linkin Park  
3\. Paralyzed - NF.


End file.
